


Love After War

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry never felt better in his life. Never felt more complete.





	Love After War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 Minute Fics Challenge #13 – Based off of Bruce Springsteen – Happy

Harry never felt better in his life. Never felt more complete. Never felt like nothing else mattered. He was loved, and it was not because of who he was. It was not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn’t because he killed Voldemort. It was because of him.

Draco completed Harry, whether he wanted to admit it or not. There was nothing else for him outside of Draco’s warm embrace. He had lost so many of his friends in the war. He lost so much.

He could have anyone he wanted. But he didn’t want them. They were too cheery. They couldn’t understand him. They tried to be sympathetic. Not Draco. Draco treated him the same as he always had. Except now they were lovers.

When Harry would wake up from a dream Draco was there for him. Arms circling around his body, holding him close. It was all he could wish for. It was the best feeling in the world. And Harry didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to get out of bed in the mornings.

The first week after finding each other they did exactly that. They stayed in bed. Getting up for meals and to use the bath. They didn’t see any reason to leave the house. There was no one to see. Those that were still alive would mollycoddle them. Harry hated them now. They blamed it on Draco. Harry blamed it on the war.

Six months later they still don’t visit their old friends. They see no need to. They find it unbearable being in the company of others. If they can just stay this way forever it would be heaven.

Harry relaxes into Draco’s embrace. God, it felt so good. Under Draco’s touch Harry felt alive. Felt that he could make it to the next day. They were living at the manor now. Lucius and Narcissa had both passed away during the war. They had stood on opposite sides and had been forced to kill the other; Lucius under the Imperious curse, Narcissa as a means to save herself.

The manor was so empty with just the two of them. Harry would spend his days curled up on a couch in the library, staring into the fireplace, whilst Draco read. Draco had read nearly a quarter of the Malfoy library. There really wasn’t anything else to do. If they left the manor they were showered with statements of “I'm so sorry” or “I understand”. But really they didn’t.

When they were children they had hated each other. Or so they thought. They had lived a similar life. Despite the drastic differences in appearance of their family life, they lived the same childhood. Neither of them received the love they should have. Neither had been allowed to do as they pleased.

Which came as a surprise to everyone. They all thought that Draco got whatever he wanted. He didn’t. He got whatever his father wanted him to want. So he allowed that to be what he wanted. He allowed his father to nearly pull him to Lord Voldemort’s side.

If his mother hadn’t turned away from Lucius during Draco’s 6th year, Draco would most likely be dead too. If his mother hadn’t taken him away from his father. He hated his mother at first when that happened. Then he had kissed Harry under the mistletoe at Christmas.

He didn’t hate his mother anymore after that. He still didn’t love. He. He would never love her. But at least he didn’t hate her anymore.

Harry lost Sirius. The only person he had loved to that point, and he was taken away so soon. Sirius was his family and Sirius was gone. Harry didn’t think he ever wanted to love again. Then Draco happened.

And only Draco understood Harry. Only Draco could make him feel. Harry curled into his arms again, “I love you,” he said and meant it.


End file.
